Through Oblivion I Charge
by Dante Reaver
Summary: Spoilers for 'Fathers Day', The Doctor leads Rose on his destructive life's path. [Oneshot]


**This one is for all those wonderful reviewers of 'Mr Brightside', especially _thebadwolf_.**

**British fans may not be familiar with the song, but this one is set to 'Follow My Way' by Chris Cornell.**

_

* * *

Little one don't be a fool _

Folding his arms firmly across his chest, he watched as she happily flit form one piece of junk to another, blithering on as though nothing was wrong.

_I'm a wreck when I look mighty_

The carefully neutral mask hid a rage and pain of such ferocity that he didn't dare change expression for fear of letting it free. She'd let him down spectacularly; what had he been thinking? He'd known from the word go that this was a bad idea; she was just a kid, she had no idea what she was doing, what the consequences of her actions could be. He had placed her on this almighty pedestal, hoping she'd be able to transcend her limited experience with a little common sense. His scowl deepened: how wrong he had been.

_

* * *

In complacence I am small _

Bounding around the room she was outwardly thrilled that this had happened, but inside she was cringing from the supremely furious look in his eye. She crouched by the 'tonics' and tried to ignore the glare he drilled through her head.

_Through oblivion I charge_

Stupid, stupid, stupid; she'd seen the hesitation in his eyes as soon as she'd suggested they go back again, and when he made to put her off the idea she should have left it at that, but that idiotic teenage part of her had kicked in all hurt pride and hormones. Then of course he'd had to say yes, he didn't really have much choice unless he wanted to be stuck with a surly brat for the next few weeks – as had happened when he'd refused to take her to the Rigel red light district.

_

* * *

So follow my way when I'm not leading anyone _

"When I said travel with me in space, you said no." Some sick part of him rejoiced when fear shot across her face at his intensity, "Then I said 'time machine'."

_Open and frayed, when you can see that I'm unsure_

She had used him and then some. All it would take was a flutter of an eyelash and he would have walked through Hell for her and he had fallen for it every time hook, line and TARDIS.

* * *

Rose felt her anger boil as he held out his hand for the TARDIS key. 

_Out on my way_

And as she watched him walk out of her life, she felt herself tear clean in two. The irrational teen slammed the door on him,

_And you're only needing..._

While the traveller screamed out in anguish at the pain and betrayal that had been in his eyes.

_...when you're finding that I'm not_

_

* * *

I'm all polish and reward _

He wanted to tell himself that she'd be back, but as he stalked angrily down the street toward the TARDIS he realised that he wasn't sure he wanted her back. The shock of the realisation almost stopped him in his tracks, but then he remembered why he'd left and increased his speed, needing to get away somewhere, anywhere where there wasn't a betrayer hidden by bright smiles and innocence.

_When I'm confident I'm hopeless_

Pain broke through the anger and he felt tears prick his eyes; he'd genuinely thought she was different, that she'd actually wanted to learn from him, but she'd been the same as all the others.

_

* * *

When I am falling from your heart _

Watching her parents making up, Rose chewed her lip, would she ever be able to make up with the most important man in her life? Would she even see him again?

_When I'm the pain…_

She closed her eyes as she remembered the horrible things she'd said to him. The hurt in his eyes had almost kicked her own anger clean out of her. Suddenly she heard running footsteps approaching, "ROSE!"

…_fever and sweet relief in one_

She turned, smiling smugly; of course he'd come back, he couldn't stand to be without her. The look of abject terror – an emotion so rarely seen on his usually smiling face – wiped the smirk straight off her lips. She followed his gaze up and barely had time for the screaming girly reflexes to kick in before he slammed into her, knocking her down to the ground. Scrambling to her feet, she helped him usher everyone else into the church.

_Though I'm not worthy of your trust_

Once inside she couldn't meet his eyes; this was all her fault and this time there was nothing he could do to save her worthless hide.

* * *

Racing around the church, securing all the doors and windows as best he could, all he could think was 'wound in time…her fault…my fault…nothing I can do' repeating over and over like a mantra. As he reached the window that faced onto the street, he felt his senses drawn to a point in the road and when a car appeared out of nowhere only to disappear again, his breath caught in his throat, _that was it!_ This could be fixed so easily, only…Pete came up alongside him…only it would destroy Rose to have to lose her father so soon after getting him back. He set his jaw, she may be a brainless twit at times, but she was _his_ brainless twit and as angry as he was, he couldn't do that to her. 

_Follow me down into a swan dive_

_

* * *

Lowly, slowly now I know I like where you go when you're gone _

"Just…tell me you're sorry."

Rose closed her eyes as pure, unadulterated relief flooded her; he'd forgiven her and as he gathered her into a hug, she clung to him, knowing that she may never get another chance. She didn't let go until something burned her through his jacket.

* * *

"Get behind me! I'm the oldest thing in here." 

_All eyes closed tightly_

Chaos, panic…he…he's gone…all my fault.

* * *

Watching her cradle her father's head in her lap, the Doctor wondered if she was rubbing off on him or if it was the other way around. 

_Warm your hands inside my veins, I might be contagious_

Yes she'd broken the first cardinal rule of time travel, but how many times had he done the same?

_Through oblivion I charge_

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, they stood facing each other in silence. 

Rose looked at the Doctor,

_When I am useless to your cause_

And he looked back

_When I derail_

Tears filled and overflowed her eyes and he stepped forward to embrace her again, letting her sob silently into his jumper as she clung to him as if he'd evaporate if she let go.

_Calm in the patience of remorse_

He felt raw, more open and vulnerable than he had ever been in front of any number of Dalek. She had earned his trust and affection, stomped on the former, tested the latter and dragged him through the ringer in the process.

_Out on my empty, open nerves_

Could he ever trust her again? Probably. They'd be fine…they always were.

_Through oblivion I charge_

* * *

**Ahh, a little angst in the evening. **

**That song is just so angsty, and the line 'through oblivion I charge', I couldn't resist!**

**Liked it? Hated it? Do let me know and this time I'll butter you a scone to go with your tea! **


End file.
